Burned poptarts and eggshells
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Astrid makes a special breakfast for a sick Hiccup


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of how to train your dragon or Boden and Una, who belong to my friend Kelseyalicia, as does the idea of Dragon City

Ages of characters:

Boden: 15

Una: 10

Hiccup: 20

Astrid: 20

Hiccup smiled as he set two beautifully made eggs on a stunning plate decorated with bacon and a toast. "Done!" he smiled. "Boden, Una, get down here, you're gonna be late for school!" he yelled before a grumpy Astrid stumbled down the stairs. "You're awake!" Hiccup smiled. "Yeah…" she said sleepily. "Come eat, I made myself some pop tarts, you want some?"

"Sure" she said as he sat in a chair at the families breakfast bar. He smiled when Boden and Una walked down the stairs. There faces were pale and there noses a bright red, they both had bags under their eyes and gave out a harsh sneeze every now and then. "Morning big brother…" they said between wheezes. "Boden, Una, you look terrible, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "Nothing…" Boden sniffled. "I'm fine." Una said. She smiled before giving out a loud sneeze. "Alright, I think your both getting sick… go ahead upstairs I'll be right up." Hiccup said handing Astrid two warm pop tarts. She began to dig in. "I need to get them both some tea…" Hiccup began as he set some water to boil before grabbing the phone.

Astrid saw the concern in Hiccup's eyes as he set the phone between his left ear and shoulder while he filled two cups with tea. "Hey mom, Boden and Una are not looking well…" began, his mother was going to be out of town for the next few days and Hiccup decided he would stay with Boden and Una. "Okay, yeah, I'll tell him… yeah, bye… love you too… okay, bye mom." He smiled hanging up the phone. "I'll be right back, Astrid, I have to give Boden and Una there tea." He said Astrid ignored him while she scarffed down the last of her pop tarts.

"Hey, Boden and Una, you're not gonna go to school today, I'll call and tell them you're sick." She said walking in each of there rooms. "Thanks." They each said weakly. "Here, I brought you some tea." He said handing each a cup. They sipped most of it before handing the cup back to Hiccup. "I'll be back up here with some medicine, you get some rest." He said turning off his lights and walking downstairs again.

"So there's three kids not able to go to school." Hiccup sighed.

The next day Hiccup woke up early and started on breakfast. He made everyone scrambled eggs and pop tarts since he wasn't feeling well, he had a huge headache and a runny nose. Astrid had arrived earlier to help him take care of his brother and sister; Boden and Una were still asleep since Hiccup had told them to stay in bed because each had a fever of 104 degrees. "Hey, Hiccup what ya cook- Hiccup… you look…" she said slowly when she saw Hiccup's pale expression. "What?" he asked before a small sneeze. "You look sick…" she said touching his forehead. "You're burning up…" she began. "Am I…?" he asked. "Yeah… come on, let's take you to bed." She said leading Hiccup to his room.

Hiccup fell asleep once his head hit the pillow. Astrid pulled the covers over his shoulders. She sat on his desk chair and watched over him, after a while she dozed off too.

Hiccup began sneezing and coughing again after a few hours. Astrid woke up and saw Hiccup sitting up. "I feel terrible!" he said between coughs. "It's alright, go back to bed." She smiled before walking downstairs.

She walked to the kitchen. She thought to herself why she had been in there, she had no reason to, she wasn't hungry, yet she still looked through Hiccup's food cabinets not knowing what she was looking for, she reached for the box half full of pop tarts. "Hmm…" she whispered. "These go in here" she said taking two and setting them in the toaster.

Astrid remembered that Hiccup had made her scrambled eggs that morning too; she decided she would give it a shot. "Keh, it's the least I can do…" she whispered to herself as she reached for some eggs. Astrid set a skillet on the stove and turned it on. "Okay, now I pour some oil on there." She said pouring half the bottle of oil in the pan. "Now I crack the eggs and dump them in here…"she said doing so.

After a while Astrid walked upstairs with a plate beautifully decorated with two burned pop tarts and scrambled eggs with most of the shell in the mixture. Hiccup was studying when Astrid walked in the door. "Hey." He smiled not taking her eyes off the book. "I brought you something." She said sitting down on the chair. "Awe, thanks." he said when he finally looked at the dish of disaster before him held by a blushing blond with big hopeful eyes that seemed to pout at the floor. Hiccup's smile turned into a laugh. "You made this?" he asked. "Yeah… I had nothing else to do." She whispered. "Thanks… but I need tea and soup. Come on, I'll make us some." He smiled getting up from her bed and taking Astrid's hand.

They made their way to the kitchen. "Astrid…." Hiccup growled. "Crap." Astrid whispered. "GET IN HERE, NOW!" he yelled at the sight of the kitchen. It looked like a twister had just passed through it right after a hurricane that was caused by an earthquake! "This place looks terrible!" he yelled. "Uh…" she smiled nervously. Hiccup clenched his fists down tightly to his sides. he slipped on some egg whites on the floor and landed in Astrid's arms. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded before giving her face a sneeze. "Sorry…" he smiled when she let him go. "It's alright…" he said wiping the moisture off his cheek.

Hiccup began cleaning the kitchen. "Alright all done!" he smiled before Astrid let out a loud sneeze. "Ah, crap." She whispered when Hiccup gave her a cup of tea. "You can't get sick. Not now." he smiled.

A.N. the end


End file.
